In order to increase the density and flexibility of electric circuits, electric circuits have been formed on non-rigid substrates, such as woven and non-woven fabrics. Exemplary applications for fabric-based electric circuits include communications devices, such as cellular telephones, tactile sensors, biomedical sensors, general purpose computers, etc. In addition, flexible electric circuits, such as fabric-based watches, can be integrated into articles of clothing.
One problem with conventional fabric-based electric circuits is that the electrical resistance of connection points in a fabric varies from one connection point to another. For example, if conductors are woven into a fabric as warp yarns and weft yarns, the space between contact points of the warp and weft yarns varies from one contact point to the next. As a result, uniform resistance between contact points cannot be achieved. In addition, reduced contact between conductors at contact points increases DC resistance and produces undesirable AC characteristics, such as parasitic capacitance and inductance. Thus, there exists a long-felt need for improved methods and systems for selectively connecting and disconnecting conductors in a fabric.